Curiosity Killed the Cat
by musiclover48
Summary: When Finn comes home one day and hears strange noises in the house, he finds something very unexpected.  Blaine/Kurt, Finn


I'm writing a Klaine fic based on the French Revolution and on The Little Mermaid, so this little drabble was a way for me to keep my creative juices flowing. Let me know what you think please :)

* * *

><p>When Finn came home from football practice a little early, he was hoping to just sit in the living room with Burt and watch ESPN while his mom got dinner ready. Kurt and Blaine would probably be studying upstairs or spending time together while Burt (and the occasional Finn) would check up on them to make sure they weren't getting too raunchy. But instead, he arrived in what appeared to be any empty house. He wasn't all too surprised considering that Burt could be in the garage finishing up with his daily load, his mom working overtime at her job as well, and Kurt off making gay babies with Blaine over at the Anderson house.<p>

While contemplating what he could snatch from the kitchen to snack on without anyone noticing later on, he heard a bump come from upstairs. He paused for a moment, and heard another bump, this one louder than the previous.

"The hell?" Finn muttered, dropping his stuff on the couch and heading towards the staircase.

As he did so, he heard what could only be a bed banging against a wall. Now more suspicious than ever, Finn rushed up the stairs to figure out where the noises were coming from. There was a loud giggle, then a squeal, and another banging of a bed. This time, however, Finn knew exactly where it was coming from.

Kurt's bedroom.

This confused Finn, because he knew that Burt had forbidden them from bringing boys or girls to the house without either parents being home. Considering how loud the noises were, Finn assumed Kurt and Blaine were rough-housing in the room or playing video games or something, which wasn't fair because hey, why can't he have Puck or the other guys over to hang out with? So with a scowl, he grabbed the doorknob to Kurt's room and burst through.

"Hey, I thought Dad said we can't-" Finn stop talking in a matter of seconds, turned silent by what he saw going on right in front of his very eyes.

Kurt was lying flat on his bed with Blaine bent over him, their lips clashing in a fight for dominance. Blaine's hands were hidden from Finn's sight, but the way the two were angled, he figured that Blaine's hands were either on Kurt's ass or in Kurt's pants (both of which being_ very _bad). Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, pulling him down as their hips bucked together. Blaine moaned, tossing his head back before diving down to suck at Kurt's neck. Kurt closed his eyes in pleasure, using his free hand to clutch Blaine's back tightly. When he opened his eyes, he saw Finn standing at the doorway, eyes wide and mouth hung open in shock, looking scandalized and a bit grossed out.

"Oh my god!" Kurt cried, pushing Blaine away quickly. The other teen yelped as he slipped off of the bed."F-Finn, how long were you standing there?"

Finn chose to ignore Kurt's question and just looked around in shock. Before that moment, he hadn't realized that Kurt's shirt was almost off, or that Blaine's pants were unzipped. But now, when he caught onto every detail, the pieces seemed to fit into place.

"Wait, you guys were the ones making all the noise?" Finn suddenly asked, nose scrunching up in distaste as he looked at Kurt. "Dude, I'm not trying to be homophobic or anything, but you seriously need to warn a guy before you start trying to make gay babies with your boyfriend."

"We weren't having sex," Kurt hissed. "We were just, um..."

"Voting?" Blaine playfully suggested as he plopped back down onto the bed next to Kurt. The countertenor glared at him. "Oh, do you prefer the term 'practicing' then?"

"This is so weird," Finn muttered with a frown. "Does Dad even know you two were home alone?"

"No, and he never will," Kurt snapped icily, interlocking his fingers with Blaine's protectively, "because no one is going to tell him anything."

Finn crossed his arms and scowled, "Well why wouldn't I tell him?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a worried look. If Finn did tell Burt what they had been doing, he would inevitably forbid Kurt from seeing Blaine, and they didn't even want to think about what Burt would do to Blaine after that.

"Talk some sense into him," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, nervously cuddling against his side. "My dad will lock me away for the rest of my life if he finds out."

"Finn, please understand where the two of us are coming from." Blaine quickly spoke up, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and looking up at the tall teen with pleading eyes. "Kurt and I hardly ever get to see each other, what with us going to different schools and having to work around both of our schedules."

"We spend whatever time we can with each other," Kurt added with a hopeful smile, "and we're two teenage boys – can you honestly hold it against us if we want to have a little fun?"

Finn stood silent, thinking for a moment. "I guess not. I mean, it's kind of like me and Rachel...except Rachel doesn't put out."

"I never had any intentions of having sex with Kurt," Blaine rapidly reassured. "Neither of us are ready to reach that stage in our relationship yet – we sometimes just get carried away with ourselves."

"Oh, okay." Finn said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm still calling Burt, though."

Finn left the room, more than likely going to go find his phone to call Burt, and Kurt ran after him. A few moments later, Finn screamed and Blaine rushed out, only to find Kurt on Finn's back, yanking the tall jock's hair.

"You call him and I swear on my mother's grave that I will kill you!" Kurt shrieked.

"Get off of me!" Finn cried and reached behind his back to yank Kurt off, but Kurt merely kicked him and sent Finn collapsing on the ground as he tried to clutch his leg.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him off, despite his kicking and screaming. He kept his grip tight as Finn fumbled back to his feet. Exchanging a glance with Blaine, Finn stumbled toward the stairs.

"Still going to call Burt?" Blaine shouted over Kurt's shrieks.

A wide-eyed Finn quickly shook his head and rushed up the stairs, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone to do what they pleased.


End file.
